


You Know...

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being respectable isn't all it's cracked up to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know...

She was sitting outside on one of Beorn's (very large) benches having a good smoke, when she heard the telltale signs of her dwarf coming to sit with her. Rather than turn to look at him, she kept watching the large, (why was everything here so large?) fluffy bumblebees bob around the sweet flowers that Beorn had tended. "You know, the Baggins name was once respectable. It was never used synonymously with Burglar." 

"So I've been told. Multiple times now." 

Bella snorted softly. "Was that an attempt at humor? I simply must write down the date. Middle Earth would never believe me otherwise."

"I have a sense of humor!"

"And when, besides now, have you ever displayed said humor?" 

".....Barzûl"

"Not sure if I want to know what you just said, but I'll take it to mean you agree with me."

"I shall attempt to show you that I do indeed have a sense of humor. Starting now!" 

Bella dropped her pipe shrieking with laughter as her dwarf started tickling her, of all things. "Alright! Alright! Peace!!" She giggled. 

"Being respectable isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?"

Her dwarf huffed out a laugh. "As you seem intent on telling me, neither I, nor the rest of the Company has an ounce of respectability, so I wouldn't know."

"I'm serious! If, by some miracle, this whole quest isn't just a glorified suicide mission and I stay in Erebor, I will need to go back to the Shire at some point to arrange my affairs. The other hobbits will see me as far below respectable as it is possible to go. And I do not care in the slightest."

"That is good to know. Look now, the sun begins to set. Let us go back inside before we are locked out."

 

\------

Barzûl-Inheritance Cycle dwarfish for "curse you"

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot I came up with. If anyone wants to continue it, go right ahead. I cannot figure out Khuzdul, so I used Christopher Paolini's dwarfish from the Inheritance Cycle.


End file.
